Nothing's Gonna Change Destiny
by sitOra
Summary: Sequel to We will always be what you want us to be. Tommy left.Jude raised a kid for 10mnths. Shes doing great. What happens when Tommy comes back? Is Tommy too late? Does Jude let him explain himself? R&R&R to find out. ::CHAPTER 3 UP::.....
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone ) sitOra here. Back and writing ( lol.**

**80 Reviews Total on my last story "We will always be, what you want us to be."**

**But over 7,000 hits ! ) A special Thanks to those who read & don't review & another special thanks to those who do review ) I'm glad you liked my story and I'm hoping your going to like this one. It's a sequel to my last one. ) R&R && most importantly - ENJOY )**

**Note: I don't own Beyonce, Or the lyrics to "Listen", Or the Dreamgirls soundtrack.**

**Just the story. )**

**And now onto the fanfic :)**

It's been over a year and a half since Tommy left. Jude had beaten herself up for everything, because she thought it was all her fault, But it wasn't. Tommy had left because he wanted to, not because she made him. It took her a long time to figure all this out, but when she finally accepted it, it felt like a whole weight had been lifted up off her shoulders, and she felt relieved. She did miss Tommy, and of course she didn't forget about him, no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't. She had gotten better at dealing with life without him though. Her baby girl, Arianna was 10 months old now, and they were doing fine without him. Of course she missed him, but she was done putting her life and her career on hold for him. Kwest had taken his spot in her life, producer wise anyway. She was sitting on her porch keeping close eye on the baby who was in her bedroom and just looked up into the sky.

_Where did you go Quincy? You left right when I needed you the most, you haven't bothered to keep in contact . . . for all I know you can be dead right now, please just one call let me know you're okay. How could you do this to me?_

Tears began falling from her face and she looked at the ground.

"And most importantly, how can you do this to your daughter?" She mumbled and walked back inside her room.

**The Scene switches To Montana & To Tommy.**

There wasn't one day that passed by that Tommy didn't beat himself up for what he did to Jude and his baby. He had arrived in Montana shortly after he left, and no matter how many times he tried to go back, or so much as call Jude to let her know he was okay, he couldn't. He figured it would only hurt her more, and he didn't want to hurt or anger her anymore then he already had. He had been gone a year and a half and throughout that time there were so many questions running through his head. Did she keep the baby? Did she kill it? Did she put it up for adoption? What did she name it? Was it a boy or a girl?

All these questions Killed him on the inside every waking moment of the time they weren't together.

_I'm so sorry Jude. I made another big mistake, I told you I screwed up your life. I'm in Montana figuring this whole mess out, and yes it's taking me a long time. More like a year, but I think you already know that. I miss you so much, I wish I could just call you, just to hear your voice, to know you're okay. I heard Kwest is your producer now . . . I also heard you have another single, haven't heard it yet, but I'm sure it's great. It has to be if it's on the radio. I'm keeping a lookout for that. I know you can't hear me, I wish some way you could, I hope I'll be able to call you soon, and most importantly see you._

"Your such a jackass Quincy." He told himself and laid down on his bed and turned on his radio.

"Here to perform her new hit single "Listen" Is Jude Harrison, First ever Instant star. Did we mention? It's LIVE. Enjoy."

Within Seconds Jude's voice filled Tommy's ears & head.

_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_a melody I start but can't complete_

_Listen to the sound from deep within_

_Its only beginning to find release_

_Ohh the time has come for my dreams to be heard_

_They will not be pushed aside and turned_

_Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen_

_Listen_

_I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried_

_To say whats on my mind_

_You should have known_

_Now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what_

_You've made of me_

_I followed the voice, you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

_You should have listened_

_There was someone here inside_

_Someone I thought had died_

_So long ago_

_Oh I'm screaming out_

_And my dreams will be heard_

_They will not be pushed Aside or turned_

_Into your own_

_All 'cause you won't listen_

_Listen_

_I am alone at a crossroads_

_I'm not at home in my own home_

_And I've tried and tried_

_To say whats on my mind_

_You should have known_

_Now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what_

_You've made of me_

_I followed the voice, you gave to me_

_But now I've gotta find my own_

_You should have listened_

_I don't know where I belong_

_But I'll be moving on_

_If you don't, if you won't_

_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start, but I will complete_

_Now I am done believing you_

_You don't know not what I am feeling_

_I'm more than what you've made of me_

_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

_But now I got to find my own . . . . . ._

_my own._

"Jude Harrison's new Hit single "Listen" Ladies & Gentleman. Whoever that's for - ouch. But you were a great burst of inspiration to Miss Harrison I see. Stay Tuned we'll be back after this commercial break."

Tommy just stood there in shock . . . Realizing just now, how much he hurt her.

**Well there you go ) The prologue. That's not the real chapter 1 lol its too short !! ) R&R tell me what you think. Chapter 1 will be up sometime this week. Thanks ! sitOra.**


	2. Let me know you're okay

**Hey guys ! sitOra here :) want to thank those who reviewed. Here's chapter 2 :)**

**Last Time:**

_Jude Harrison's new Hit single "Listen" Ladies & Gentleman. Whoever that's for - ouch. But you were a great burst of inspiration to Miss Harrison I see. Stay Tuned we'll be back after this commercial break."_

_Tommy just stood there in shock . . . Realizing just now, how much he hurt her._

**And now onto the fanfic :)**

* * *

****

Right when he heard that song he knew he had to call her, he had to hear her voice, he had to fix this mess and he had to fix it now, but he couldn't just call her out of the blue. What was he going to say anyway?

"Oh hi Jude, I just heard your latest single, "Listen" and I decided to call."?

He doubted that very much.

_You have to call her Quincy._ He kept telling himself. _You have to make sure she's okay, even if she doesn't want to talk to you. You owe her that much._

Soon he began arguing with himself.

_What if she just yells and hangs up?_

_She can't do that to you if she loves you as much as she says she does_

_She doesn't even say it anymore . . . all the songs I've heard were all heartbroken_

_Well what do you expect?_

_Am I arguing with my conscience?_

_Yes you are._

_But what can I do? She's going to hate me._

_You'll never know unless you try, and if she does, give it time._

_You can't make this easy can you?_

_No you can't._

_What do you mean 'you' can't?_

_I'm you, duh!_

He stopped thinking. "I need to stop arguing with that thing." He said out loud.

He got the charger to his phone and turned it on after what seemed like months. Seemed like months? It has been months. It took a while for the battery to charge and everything to update. _Too bad cell phones don't tell you how many missed calls you had._ He thought silently.

Shortly after it charged, it began to ring to 'Pick up the pieces'. He ran to the phone in hopes of Jude calling him. Maybe she hadn't given up on him just yet? Remembering the phone took long to update itself, it only rang indicating he had 2 voicemails.

"I shut my phone off for god knows how many months, and I only have 2 voicemails? Goes to show how much I'm loved." He said, as he listened to them. They were both from Jude.

VM1: _Hey Tommy. It's Jude. Looks like your phones off . . . again. Gosh Tommy do you know how many times I've tried to call you? Are you ever going to turn this thing back on? . . . _There was a silence for a brief second, Tommy looked at the phone to make sure it was still connected. The Voicemail continued. _Why'd you leave me Quincy? You left when we needed you the most . . . It's already been eight months, the baby's due soon. Her name is Arianna, Yeah it's a girl. _She sounded like she was crying. _Look I don't get why you ran . . . the press? We could have worked that out and you know it . . . There has to be something more . . . what is it that you aren't telling me? Damn it Tommy you have no idea what you're putting me through, Sleepless nights, even worse days, my thoughts just dwell on you and where you are . . . If you're okay, If you're alive . . . Can't you just call me and tell me that your somewhere in the world? And not dead? . . . Alright well I have to go now . . . I don't want to make this very long._

The voicemail ended. He listened to the other one.

VM2: _It's about five months after I left you that last voicemail, and your phones still off. I guess you haven't turned it on, I doubt you know anything about your child too, I wonder if you even watch the News. Yeah the press knows I have a child, they just don't know it's yours. I basically saved our asses Tommy. The least you can do is give me a call! It's been over a year already. Arianna's six months old, she needs a father. Tommy look, I can't say I'm happy, but I'm not mad either. I just need something, anything, I need to hear your side of this, I'll give you that fair chance. Please. Just call me._

The voicemail ended. He dialed Jude's number.

**At GMajor.**

Jude's phone lit up with the picture of Tommy. She ran into the bathroom and locked herself in.

"Tommy?!" Jude was breathing heavily.

"Hey Girl." He replied.

"Tommy thank god you're okay. You scared me half to death."

"I'm sorry girl . . . I needed to think."

Jude's mood shifted.

"For over a year?" She asked sternly.

He could hear the change in her voice.

" . . . I'm sorry Jude."

"Sorry can't cut it Tommy!" She yelled.

"SHH! I don't want anyone to know you're talking to me."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not coming back just yet."

"But you're coming back?"

"Yes. Just not now."

"When?"

"March 3rd."

". . . Well then. I guess I'll see you the 3rd then."

"Jude, Can we talk at least?"

"No Tommy, We can talk in person. In Three days."

"Why not here?"

"Because you'll frustrate me and I'll either break the phone or just hang up."

Tommy stood silent.

"Hows ---"

Jude cut him off.

"Arianna is fine. You'll see her after this is sorted out."

"Alright." He sighed.

There was silence on the phone.

"Alright well --"

Tommy cut her off.

"Hey Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Jude stood silent.

"I love you too." She said with a tear filled voice, and Tommy could hear it. She hung up the phone.

**Back in Montana**

Tommy was happy. She may have been mad, but before her mood shifted, he saw a side of Jude he hadn't seen before. She actually gave him a chance to talk - well barely. But it was a start . . . Wasn't it?

Tommy began packing his bags. It may have been three days, but he felt that the sooner he packed, the closer he felt to Jude, and just in 72 hours, he would be hugging and kissing her hello. He was going to fix this, and then after that, he wasn't going to screw anything up.

**At Jude's house.**

Jude was thinking again, and when she thought, that wasn't always good.

She had been doing fine without him for 18 months and now he just called out of nowhere, and he was coming back in three days. Three days. It seemed like such a short time, hell it was a short time.

Jude just sat there, back on the porch she was on the day before. From the angle she sat at she had a clear view of Arianna. She smiled to herself as she got up to check on her. She found her peacefully asleep in her crib.

_Look at what a miracle we created Tommy. _She thought to herself. _This is our creation . . . I just hope we can put everything in the past behind us, all the bad things, just remember the good moments, I know I want to, and for the sake of Arianna . . . well that just makes me want to fix this even more._

She laid down on her bed and drowned herself in her thoughts.

She looked at the clock. It read "4:37AM"

"Only two more days." She mumbled to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Well theres chapter 1 :) please R&R ! thanks ! sitOra (chapter 2 will be up sometime this week)**


	3. Day One: Is she okay?

**Hey sitora here. umm. not many reviews this time hopefully that's gonna change lol :) anyways. Heres chapter 2.**

**Last Time:**

_Jude was thinking again, and when she thought, that wasn't always good._

_She had been doing fine without him for 18 months and now he just called out of nowhere, and he was coming back in three days. Three days. It seemed like such a short time, hell it was a short time._

_Jude just sat there, back on the porch she was on the day before. From the angle she sat at she had a clear view of Arianna. She smiled to herself as she got up to check on her. She found her peacefully asleep in her crib._

_**Look at what a miracle we created Tommy**. She thought to herself._ **_This is our creation . . . I just hope we can put everything in the past behind us, all the bad things, just remember the good moments, I know I want to, and for the sake of Arianna . . . well that just makes me want to fix this even more._**

_She laid down on her bed and drowned herself in her thoughts._

_She looked at the clock. It read "4:37AM"_

_"Only two more days." She mumbled to herself before drifting off to sleep._

**And now :) Onto the fanfic.**

* * *

****

Jude woke up an hour later to a crying Arianna. She was about to get up when she heard Sadie come into the room, so she decided to pretend she was asleep, not that she could sleep anyway. But hey, she tried.

She woke up around 8 and Arianna was sleeping soundly. Jude went downstairs and started rummaging around the fridge for something to eat.

_I should go to the store, I'm in the mood for a bacon egg & cheese on a roll. With salt and pepper._ She thought. "Mmm." she mumbled.

"Mmm what?" Sadie had come in the room.

"Just thinking of a really good breakfast." Jude laughed a bit.

"Ohh. What did you have in mind? I'm going to the store I'll pick something up for you if you want."

"In that case I'll give you the money." Jude walked towards her purse.

"Jude stop it, it's just breakfast."

Jude laughed. "Okay but don't say I didn't try."

"I won't. Now what do you want?"

"Get me a bacon egg & cheese on a roll. Extra bacon - crispy. Salt & Pepper in the egg, and two bottles of cranberry juice."

"Gotcha. Be back in 20 minutes." She left.

Jude went back to her room to make sure Arianna was still asleep and she was.

_That gives me 15 minutes to shower, Lets hope this works. _She thought.

Walking towards the bathroom, about to open the door, Arianna began crying.

"I'm coming." She heard her mother's voice say.

"Mom? I didn't know you were awake."

"You and Sadie are pretty loud when you talk you know."

Jude laughed. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay honey. Go shower, I'll take care of Arianna."

"Thanks mom." With that said, Jude walked into the shower.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

Jude walked out of the shower to her mother on the phone with Arianna's doctor.

"Yes doctor. Hmm. Yes doctor. 103 degrees Fahrenheit. No, she's never been sick before."

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Shh. Jude I'm talking to Arianna's doctor."

"Yes doctor. Right away. We'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you."

She hung up.

"Mom? Are you going to answer me? What's wrong?"

"Arianna has a high fever, I'm going to bring her to the doctor, You stay here sweetie."

She began to walk away.

"Mom? Not that I don't appreciate everything your doing for Arianna, but she is _my_ child, so therefore that means that it's _my_ responsibility, meaning _I_ am coming to the doctor with you. Thank you." And she went in her room to get dressed.

She came downstairs five minutes later and Sadie was already back.

"Here you go Mrs. Eats a lot."

"That is so not nice Sadie, You didn't call me that when I was pregnant. And I'm not a _Mrs._ I'm a _Miss._"

"Oh but you're going to get married some day, and for the record I didn't call you that when you were pregnant simply because you _didn't_ eat that much."

"One day, sure, But I'm not married now you know. And I did to !"

Sadie sat down. "Yeah I know, and you're right, I just didn't say anything because there were no words to describe how much you ate." They both laughed.

Changing the subject, Sadie asked. "Why are you dressed like your about to go out?"

"Oh, yeah I didn't tell you. Arianna's got a high fever, Mom and I are going to take her to the doctor, so I'll have to eat this in the car." She grabbed the food, and a paper plate along with napkins.

"In that case I'll go with you. She's my niece after all, and I don't have anything to do anyway."

"Okay Sadie."

"Come on Jude, lets go." Her mother said.

"I'm going too. You have _two_ daughters, not one." She said.

"I know honey, but I didn't know you were here. Anyway Lets go girls."

Jude picked up a Crying, already dressed thanks to her mom Arianna.

"Shh. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay, You're gonna be okay." Jude whispered to her baby girl. And they got in the car.

**At the Doctors Office:**

"Harrison." Jude told the receptionist at the front desk.

"Yes, Dr. Rosenberg will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." And Jude took a seat with Sadie and her mother.

A few minutes after Jude sat down Dr. Rosenberg stepped out of his office.

"Miss Harrison, good to see you again, How have you been these last 10 months?"

"Good Doctor." She responded.

"Father show up yet?"

"Not yet, but soon. Still hoping and praying here, you know like always."

"I wish you luck, I hope he shows up for you and Arianna's sake."

"Thank you Doctor."

"Now let's step into my office and lets see what's wrong with this little girl."

In Dr. Rosenberg's office he performed a physical on Arianna. "Hmm. Everything seems in check." He felt her forehead and took his hand away quickly.

"Wow. That baby's burning up faster then a fire spreads."

He took her temperature.

"104 degrees Fahrenheit. That isn't good."

Jude had tears in her eyes. "Well of course it isn't good !! What kind of a doctor are you, use COMMON SENSE - if normal body temperature is 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit, then OBVIOUSLY 104 degrees Fahrenheit isn't good."

"Shh! Jude." Sadie said. "Calm down."

"Calm down?! My 10 month old child is under a fever that can god forbid _kill_ her and you want me to CALM DOWN?"

"Miss. Harrison, I assure you she's going to be okay. Babies often get temperatures like this. I'm going to give her two shots, and an antibiotic that you make sure she takes twice a day every 2 hours for Seven days. If the temperature doesn't start to drop within one full day, then you'll have to give me a call, and I'll arrange for a hospital. Do you have Insurance?" He asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? What _Singer_ doesn't have insurance?" She responded rudely.

"I see. I'm sorry."

"No Dr. I'm sorry, I'm just scared and I have a lot of things going on, I have no right to act like that."

"It's alright, I understand, Plus you were worse during delivery remember?" Dr. Rosenberg laughed.

"Don't remind me." Jude let out a chuckle.

Dr. Rosenberg gave Arianna her two shots, and Jude a prescription for Arianna's antibiotic.

"Thank you Doctor."

"No problem. Come back in Seven days, if the temperature drops. If not I told you, after one full day, that's 4:00PM tomorrow, give me a call."

"Okay, Thanks again." And Jude, Sadie, and their mother left.

**A Local Pharmacy:**

Jude handed the prescription to the pharmacist.

"You're lucky Miss. Harrison. We happen to have one of those left in stock."

"How much?"

The pharmacist rang up the antibiotic. "$75.00"

Jude handed her the money. "Thank you." She walked back to the car where her mother and Sadie were waiting, got in and drove back home.

**Back at Home:**

By the time they got home it was already 6:00 PM Jude changed Arianna, and Fed her. Jude took her temperature to see if it went down because her forehead seemed to be cooling off.

_102. . ._ _At least it dropped a little bit._ She thought and she gave Arianna her antibiotic.

Jude sat on her bed with her guitar and tried to write a song, but she couldn't for two reasons.

One: She didn't want Arianna to wake up.

And

Two: She couldn't do so ever since Tommy left. She only wrote "Listen" because Darius made it come to the point where she either wrote the song, or headed to the unemployment office.

Her phone rang and that picture of Tommy popped up again.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl."

"Tommy? I thought we said we'd talk when you got here." She sounded a bit annoyed.

"We did, but I called to ask you a question."

"Does it have to do with my life?"

"Your career."

Jude sighed. "Shoot."

"When I come back there, and since I'm going to stay because my work here in Montana is done, will you let me be your producer again?"

Jude's eyes widened. "That um . . . came out of nowhere?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, but I've been working here and all these artists are just . . . no challenge. I mean as well as I know you, and you may think you're not a challenge for me to produce, but you know what girl you are. Every day it's a different mood, a different Jude and every day it's like I have to get to know you all over again, When I produce you and write a song with you it's like I'm meeting you for the first time again, Just minus the hatred towards the producer."

Jude laughed. "That was fun, I mean hating you though. It was like you were the person who thought he was this god because he was in some boy band from the 90's and that I couldn't even look at you because I wasn't worthy enough. Go figure."

Tommy laughed at the other end. "Yeah go figure."

There was a silence on the line, both of them looked at their phones to make sure it was still connected.

"So . . . do you have an answer?" He asked.

"Yes I do."

"And?"

"I'd love it if you'd be my producer again Tommy."

He smiled to himself. "It's settled then. So how was your day?"

"Ugh. Hectic."

"What happened?"

"Well it was starting out okay, but then Arianna's temperature shot up to 104 degrees Fahrenheit so we took her to Dr. Rosenberg's office and he gave her two shots and an antibiotic, and just hectic." She responded.

"Is she okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah, she's a bit better. Tommy I got so scared."

"I know girl. But It's going to be okay."

"How do you know Tommy? You aren't even here . . ."

Tommy was hurt at the mentioning of her words, although they were very much true.

"I just know. I'll be there in two days, don't worry girl, they'll go by quickly."

"I sure hope so . . . I just need you here Tommy, I need to know that I'm safe. . . " She began to tear.

"Jude I am there, weather it's physically or not, and you are safe, don't you ever doubt that." He told her.

Jude sniffed. "Thanks Tommy."

Just then Arianna started to cry again.

"Tommy I have to go take care of Arianna, I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright girl, bye."

"Bye."

Jude hung up and walked over to Arianna.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She looked at the clock, it was exactly two hours after she gave Arianna her first dose of her antibiotic, so she gave her the second dose, changed her, and put her down to sleep. She took her temperature. _100 . . . Thank god it's going down. _She thought to herself.

Jude put Arianna back into her crib to sleep, went to lay down on her bed and looked at the clock which read 10:35PM.

"Only two more days." She mumbled to herself. "Two more days and he's here."

And she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well there's chapter 2 R&R&R plz :)**

**Thanks! sitOra.**


	4. Day Two: Surprise, Surprise

**Heyy Guys sitOra heree ( lOnq time nO updaTeEe LolzZ sOrryy ( schOol qot hectic. :/ anyway here we go )**

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Jude hung up and walked over to Arianna._

_"Sweetie what's wrong?" She looked at the clock, it was exactly two hours after she gave Arianna her first dose of her antibiotic, so she gave her the second dose, changed her, and put her down to sleep. She took her temperature. __100 . . . Thank god it's going down. __She thought to herself._

_Jude put Arianna back into her crib to sleep, went to lay down on her bed and looked at the clock which read 10:35PM._

_"Only two more days." She mumbled to herself. "Two more days and he's here."_

_And she drifted off to sleep._

**And now, Onto the fanfic :) **

Jude woke up excited and headed to the shower because Arianna was still asleep

"One more day and he's here; One more day and he's here." She sang to herself in a low whisper. She felt like writing a song, although since Darius hadn't threatened her yet, she'd wait. Kwest was an awesome producer, but to her the artist had to feel a connection with the producer .. and no matter how many producers came and went, she felt nothing. She only felt something with the man of her dreams, even if he did hurt her time after time, but something was just there that kept her holding on, she couldn't let go of him no matter how hard she tried, she believed that they were _destined_ to be together.

After she got out of the shower her cell phone rang and the same picture of Tommy popped up on the phone. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is that all you say when you pick up a phone now? No hey baby or Hey you or something?"

"The thought of you doesn't really make me want to say that when I pick up a phone you know." She said coldly.

"Woah, what's wrong girl?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, what do you need?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"Open your door."

"Tommy you didn't ..." Jude dropped the phone, which fell to the floor and the battery broke out of it and she ran down the stairs to her front door. Opening it there stood Tommy, Clean shaven smiling, he was just how she remembered him. She stood there for a few seconds just staring at him, Tears forming in her eyes and his and she ran to him like he had just come back from fighting a war and kissed him long and passionately not like she ever kissed him before with tears falling down her cheeks, and he returned the kiss which was just as strong as hers was and he held her close promising himself in his head at that very moment that he would never let her go again.

He set her down to catch his breath and hers. She helped him with his bags and moved them to the living room while they both went in the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure, but when I left you couldn't cook, please tell me you learned."

Jude laughed.

"Well lets just say I can make a bacon egg and cheese."

"Sounds good."

There was an awkward silence in the kitchen as Jude was beating the eggs.

" ... Why did you do it Tommy?" She whispered, thinking he didn't hear her, but he did.

"Girl listen, I went away to clear my head." He stood up. "I also had to take care of bullshit for Darius, I had to watch his kid for a couple of months."

"Tommy Darius told me it was for three months. You were gone a _year_ ... the hardest year of my life." Tears formed in her eyes again as she put the rolls in the toaster oven.

"I know girl, I told you I had to clear my head, You don't know how many times I wanted to call, to come back... I just couldn't I didn't want to hurt you again." He wiped the tears from her face. "Your only 17 and look your already a mother .. your telling me I didn't screw up your life? You could be on tour right now if it wasn't for me."

"Tommy, you didn't screw up my life and you know it. You gave me the most amazing thing I could ever want, who cares about some damn tour Tommy? I don't want a tour." She stood silent.

"I don't want to have to run away at every little problem I have Jude, little by little your teaching me that running away doesn't solve anything, I don't mean to put you in all this pain, I don't want to put you in all this pain." He paused.

"I want you." He said quietly.

Jude had tears in her eyes. "For the rest of my life." She whispered and he nodded.

He reached into his pocket and took out a little black box, got down on one knee in front of her.

"Jude, from the first day I met you there was something about you I couldn't quite figure out. You were different and mysterious and I couldn't keep my mind off of you. I'm lucky to have found you; I don't care if your 17 I really don't. Jude Harrison I love you with all my heart, Will you marry me?"

She began crying now, not because she was in pain, Not at all. They were tears of Joy. She nodded and choked out a "Yes" because she couldn't breathe and she jumped on top of him and kissed him again.

"I Love you so much Tommy, promise me you'll never let me go."

"I Promise you girl, I'll **never** let you go."

Jude smiled and he set her down.

Jude sniffed. "Do you smell something burning?" She looked at the toaster oven.

"Damn it!" She had burnt the rolls.

Tommy Laughed. "It's not that burnt."

Still she made new ones.

Finally breakfast was ready. She gave one To Tommy and one for herself.

After they were done eating the first words out of Tommy's mouth were the words Jude had expected him to say before he stepped foot in her house.

"Let me see my daughter."

Jude smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

She led him to her bedroom and to Arianna's crib where he saw a little girl in little footsie pajamas with the same eyes and facial structure he had. "She's so beautiful ..." Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Isn't she? and she stole everything from dad, Nothing from mom nothing at _all_" Jude said.

'She'll probably have your attitude or something." Tommy laughed. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course Tommy, She's your daughter."

Just then Jude noticed Sadie standing at the door.

"She's _whose_ daughter?" Sadie asked.

"Sadie don't even start with me."

"Jude you're a _minor_ and Tommy got you pregnant!! Do you know what could happen to him?"

"We're aware of that, Sadie please just don't tell mom."

"I won't Jude; I just hope you know what you're doing." And she left.

Tommy held Arianna for what seemed like ages. He fed her, burped her, and changed her and everything else that Jude has done for the past year. When Arianna was put back in her crib he turned to Jude who was lying down in her bed. Tommy laid down next to her.

"Jude?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"I want to be there for Arianna from this day forth, I know I haven't been here and I know that I should have but from now on I'm going to be her father, I'm going to help you every step of the way, I'm going to do everything I'm supposed to do and I'm going to make up for lost time. I Love you both so much I'm not going to lose you again. Please let me help you with this..."

"Tommy Of course you can help me with this, She's _our_ creation. I Love you so much Tommy and even though we did fine without you for a year, I still need help." She looked him in the eye. "I can't do this mother and father thing all by myself. I need you there to help me along the way..." And she hugged him.

"I Promise I'll be there every single step of the way." He said. And he gave her a soft kiss, And since it was still early, They both lay back and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well there you go ! chapter 3 :) R&R&R plz. ty :) chapter 4 up sometime this week.**


End file.
